Battle For All of Time
The War For all of Time, alternatively named The Time War, was the war against the Elemental Alliance and The Time Twins. It is currently the second event that the ninja have gone back in time to change with the first being Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja Wrong Place Wrong Time. History (Pre Season 7 Timeline) Shortly after the Serpentine War and the banishment of Chen and Clouse, the Elemental Alliance were celebrating their recent victory against the Serpentine, one of these celebrants being the Hands of Time. Acronix and Krux the elemental masters of time betrayed the Elemental Alliance believing they had the strongest Elemental power in Ninjago. Wu and Garmadon gathered the Elemental Alliance to fight The Hands of Time however the Elemental Alliance where outmatched. Wu seeing his team losing he gathered Ray and Maya and ask them to forge four blades made of Chronosteel. The Chronosteel acted as a divining rod for Elemental power. Ray and Maya used all their energy to create the Time Blades and in the process tired Ray and Maya to the point where they were unable to walk. One evening Wu went and gathered the Time Blades from Ray and Maya, after returning to the monastery he left the gate open so the Time Twins would come. A raging battle between The Time Twins, Wu and Garmadon broke out however, The Time Twins unaware of the Chronosteel Time Blades used their powers at Wu and Garmadon which powered the Time Blades with the four elements of time (Forward Time, Slow Motion Time, Pause Time and Reversal Time), Wu and Garmadon then created a temporal vortex using the four blades and allowed the Time Blades to be sucked into the vortex, however, The Time Twins did not surrender instead they followed the Time Blades and Entered the vortex. At this time Wu saw a blimp that showed Acronix's return forty years in the future. Note: Some of the following events were errassed when this event was changed by Kai and Nya Kruxs' Return Shortly after The Time Twins were lost to time, another temporal vortex opened up which released Krux and the reversal blade, however Krux also saw the blimp that showed his brothers return but did not get the reversal blade. Ray and Maya found the reversal blade in the woods soon after they found it they hid it in the Boiling Sea. Krux new that he now had forty years to prepare for the return of Acronix. Krux took on the alias as Doctor Sander Saunders and created the Ninjago Museum of History as a way to cover his identity. he created a secret room in the Ninjago Museum of History which led to a open swamp where Krux was breeding Devourer eggs for his warriors the Vermillon. Krux decided to prepare his warriors and he needed armour to do it. Krux pretended to be Ray and Maya's friends until one day when they were chatting Krux turned on them, told them of his brothers return and forced Ray and Maya to work for him or he would kill Kai and Nya. Somehow during this time Chen found out about this and knew Ray and Maya were alive. pretending to be Sander Saunders]] Acronix's return Master Wu goes to the burnt down Monastery of Spinjitzu where Acronix returns from along with the Forward Time Blade. Acronix and his brother re-unite and kidnap Cyrus Borg to build them a apparatus for a temporal navigation system that can withstand the power of the all four Time Blades. The Navigation system is designed by Ray and Maya and The Time Twins capture civilians to build there temporal navigation system named Iron Doom. Slowly The Time Twins gather all four Time Blades and open a temporal vortex in order to travel back to the War For all of Time, however with the help of their parents Kai and Nya create a fusion dragon and follow The Time Twins. preparing to board the Iron Doom]] Second War For all of Time (Post Season 7) Moments after Acronix and Krux former selves are lost to time, the future Acronix and Krux arrive with the Vermillion and the Iron Doom and engage in another battle with the Elemental Alliance this time The Time Twins are winning. Kai and Nya arrive and pretend to be their parents, they tell Wu and Garmadon the secret to defeating the Vermillion, however The Time Twins initiate a Vermillion protocol on the Iron Doom and fire at the Elemental Alliance and make Younger Wu surrender which causes history to change and technology to be erased. Kai and Nya conjure up their fusion dragon to try and fight the Iron Doom. Nya leaves Kai on the dragon while she fetches the Reversal Time Blade from the past. Kai tries to attack the Iron Doom but it opens a temporal vortex and travels through it leaving Kai, Nya and an old rapidly aging Wu stranded, however with the help of the Reversal Time Blade from the past Kai and Nya Heal Wu and throw the previous reversal blade into the hands of young Wu who hides it in the Boiling Sea while The future Kai, Nya and Wu follow and strand The Time Twins in time once more ending the Second War For all of Time. Differences in the Timeline * In the new timeline the Reversal Time Blade isn't found by Ray and Maya but is given to Wu * Now The Elemental Alliance have faced Vermillion and the Iron Doom as well as battle with Acronix and Krux future selves.